Aquaman
Arthur Curry, AKA Aquaman, is a superhero from DC Comics. He appeared in the 104th episode and Season 6 Premiere of DEATH BATTLE!, Aquaman VS Namor, where he fought against Namor from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Kaiji Tang. History Arthur Curry was born to Lighthouse Keeper Thomas Curry and the Queen of Atlantis, Atlanna. As he grew older, Arthur discovered he had superhuman abilities thanks to his Atlantean heritage and was destined to become the King of Atlantis. Through various trials and tribulations, Arthur becomes the king and a superhero known to the public as "Aquaman", a founding member of the Justice League. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Full Name: Arthur Curry * Height: 6'1" | 185.4 cm * Weight: 325 lbs | 147.4 kg * Aliases: Orin, Water Wraith * Raised on land * Once had a hook hand * Founding Justice League member * King of Atlantis Powers * Marine telepathy * Attuned to the Clear * Underwater adaption * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Accelerated healing * Superhuman durability * Enhanced senses Arsenal * Trident of Neptune ** Hydrokinesis ** Weather control ** Lightning blasts ** Transmutation ** Invisibility * Trident of Poseidon ** Hydrokinesis ** Create fog ** Force fields ** Conjure ice ** Weather control ** Aquatic teleportation ** Grants flight ** Creates water elementals Feats * Lifted a 228,021 GT cruise ship * Pushed tectonic plates * Causes an eruption by hitting a volcano * Blocked the Dead King's Scepter * Swam to "Four Corners of the Ocean" in minutes * Matched Wonder Woman in a fight * Commanded plankton to eat a man's brain * Devolved The Shark with telepathy * Defeated Black Manta, Hercules, and Ocean Master DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Look out below! * Plenty of space in the pool, Spock. * You may be a prince, but I am the king of the seven seas! * I will not submit! * You are such a terrific dumbass. * I dig it! * Or maybe I've been saving another trick. * Have at em' boys! * Dinner's on the king tonight! Gallery 5EE18443-443D-45B3-BC07-0425B835FA0D.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! aac0cde217226254e57fab5da3ac3cdd97c4b82f_hq.jpg|Aquaman's underwater army E12CF7F0-79E6-4997-B3E5-09B2D9D15E80.jpeg|Trident of Poseidon F69A59CD-EA5B-4258-9AB6-1405283BA128.jpeg|Aquaman's Hook/Harpoon Arm Sonar.jpg|Aquaman using his sonar 37358BB9-6445-434F-A814-CFF442291806.png|Aquaman summoning Lightning EC4F2C58-84FE-45D2-824A-102AC3DA0243.jpeg|Aquaman riding a dolphin 5026154-aquamanv7_2pg1.gif|Water Hand 4D20FF71-E214-4CFE-9A13-9E6384ADDA85.jpeg|Topo Trivia * Aquaman is the 16th DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing and Darkseid, and with the next five being Shazam, Green Lantern, Lobo, Static and Black Canary. **He is the 13th DC character to fight against a Marvel character, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, Doomsday, Bane, Batman Beyond, Doctor Fate, Nightwing and Darkseid, and with the next three being Shazam, Lobo and Static. **He is the second DC hero to fight against a Marvel anti-hero, after The Flash. **He is the 12th DC character to win, after Superman, Batman, The Flash, The Joker, Doomsday, Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing and Darkseid, and with the next four being Shazam, Green Lantern, Static and Black Canary. * Aquaman is the third character to be voiced by Kaiji Tang, after Roronoa Zoro and Samurai Jack with the next one being All Might. * Boomstick attempts to sing the SpongeBob Squarepants theme song during Aquaman's analysis before being stopped by Wizard. This is likely a reference to how Mermaid Man, a prominent character in the SpongeBob Squarepants franchise, is physically based off of Aquaman. References * Aquaman on Wikipedia * Aquaman on DC Database Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Kings Category:Superheroes Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Protagonists Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:A team of Combatants Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Royal Combatants Category:Metahumans Category:Human Category:Merciful Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Flying combatants